


Absolute

by LegendsofSnark



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Barry doesn't have powers, M/M, Slow Build, coldflashweek, meta Len
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 04:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8782363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofSnark/pseuds/LegendsofSnark
Summary: Len was the one affected by the accelerator instead of Barry, the moment he wakes up he finds out he’s changed.





	

A flash of light.

He’s running, after what he had just did to Sam Scudder and he’s trying to get away. He never hurt anyone and Mick, Mick was the one that convinced him to do this. He didn’t want to go but how could he say no to Mick? He comes upon the ice rink, a little far from the particle accelerator and he thinks he’s safe. No. He knows that he’s safe.

There’s a pain that can’t be defined. There’s flashbacks of his childhood, of Lisa, of Mick. And then there’s….

Voices.

 

                                 —

It was too much, not that he couldn’t keep up or follow along but the rate they were speaking, the information seeping into his mind, from three different people he might add was what did it. A nine month Coma.. Leonard Snart had been in a coma for nine months. He had missed so much. According to Barry, The one that stood by his side the whole time, he had found Leonard’s sister Lisa shortly after he was bought to them and she never left his bedside. Mick Rory had come once or twice. It wasn’t safe for him to be around with Barry’s foster father hanging around every so often. He was also told that he had been found by a local, passed out underneath the ice rink and they tried everything to keep him stable. Eventually it worked and he was fine.

Fine.

That was not the word to describe how Leonard was feeling. For half a year almost he was gone, lying in one of the beds being monitored by three people and his sister being worried out of her mind over this. Not knowing if her brother was going to come back to her.

He sighs, lying back against the heavily scented bedsheets. The last thing that he remembered was the light coming into the rink,  the building shaking and him falling into the pit. That was the last thing. But now he had nine months of lost memories that he didn’t have.

Caitlin, the redhead had vanished, taking her tablet with her and yelling something about doing tests before he’s discharged. Cisco, followed. That left Barry alone with Len. He didn’t make eye contact but busied himself with the task of taking the IV’s out of Len’s arms. He would jerk every so often and Len would watch him. Barry wondered why the man was avoiding him. Its not like they talked in these last nine months. Once Barry got the last one out Len sits up a little, rubbing at the spot on his arm absently. Barry tosses the stuff into the trash and tries to walk away. Len calls him.

“Barry.” He says in barely a whisper but Barry hears and freezes halfway towards the exit door.

Barry doesn’t turn around but he speaks in a low tone. “Yeah?”

“Did I do something? Which if I did I don’t know how it affected you given I was in a coma for nine months and never met you before this morning.” Barry shrugs a little. “Allen…”

Barry turns around and faces him. “I’m just nervous okay?”

Len frowns. “Nervous? About what?”

Barry opens his mouth just as a familiar voice echoes through the building.

“Lenny! You’re awake!” Lisa Snart practically hounds on him, earning her a stern voice from Doctor Snow. Barry slips out but it’s not unnoticed by Len. He was going to figure that kid out.

“Hey Lis. How have you been?” She untangled from him and sat on the edge of the bed.

“How have I been? Me? Lenny you were in a coma for nine months. Hit by the particle accelerator. I’m fine but you…. I was so worried. And so was dad.”

Len stiffens. Caitlin notices the sudden tension and suddenly she can hear Cisco calling her name.

“Dad’s never cared about anyone except for himself.” There’s bitterness in his voice at the words he’s just said. None of them were lies though. His father, Lewis Snart has never loved anyone. Not even his own children.

“I’m not defending him but he asked every day about you. Asked me to keep him informed on your status and I did. He never came and saw you but he showed some sign of caring.”

Len snorts. “Yeah right.”

Lisa eyes her brother, a sense of wrong on her features. Like maybe she said the wrong thing.

He catches it. Len quickly places his hands over hers.

“Lenn…”

“You did Nothing wrong Lis. Change of subject. What did i miss in the last nine months? I want to know everything.”

She begins to ramble off what he’s missed, showing him videos and pictures on her phone and whatever else she could think of.

“We should tell him.” Barry has his arms crossed, eyes trained on the sight. He’s standing in the hall, Caitlin and Cisco by his side. They’re watching from a distance. Nothing weird has happened yet.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea. We don’t even know if he’s going to manifest His powers.” Caitlin looks down at her tablet. Searching for something before turning back to Barry.

“He showed signs of Cryokinesis when he was in that coma.” Barry throws back. “Remember?”

“Just because the room got a little cold meant nothing.” Cisco points out. “We don’t know anything yet. Hence all the tests we’re running. We promised we won’t say anything and neither will you. Just because you have some sort of crush on him….”

“I do not.” Barry scoffs yet Cisco continues as if he didn’t hear him.

“Doesn’t mean that telling him he has powers right off the bat is good. He just got out of a coma. No telling what they would do to him.”

Barry opens his mouth but shuts it. Maybe he was right. Not about him having a crush on a man that he knows nothing about (even though it feels as though he does, Lisa told him so many stories about Len, they even celebrated his birthday at Star Labs: “I didn’t want him to miss it” had been her response when he asked why) Because that would be weird but about not telling Len. Not now.

“We’ll wait until he’s at a hundred percent.” Caitlin says the words as she starts walking back towards Len. Barry nods in understanding.

Laughter fills the space and Barry’s lower lip twitches slightly. He was a bad liar and he’s certain that Len can figure that out about him in just the short eight hours since he’s been awake.

“Someone is feeling well.” Caitlin announced. Both siblings cast her a grin, Lisa’s came out more like the cat who got the canary, a kind of… smirking smile and Len’s careful eyes went straight to Barry. Trying to figure out what was going on in that mind of his.

“Great actually. Now I remember you saying something about being discharged?” Len’s already sitting up, only to have both Lisa and Caitlin push him gently back against the bed.

“I know what I said Mr. Snart but after taking a look at your results I believe it to be in your best interest if you stay a little while longer. There’s a room here if you’d prefer to have more…. suitable conditions until you’re released fully.”

Len’s eyes widen. His grip on Lisa increases and she pinches his hand to get him to back off. He does. Len rolls his eyes.

“No offense Doctor Snow but I’d much rather go home with my sister and try to catch up on what I’ve missed. If that’s all the same to you.”

He goes to get up again. This time it’s Barry who stops him.

“Listen to Caitlin. When she says that you need to stay then you need to stay. She just wants to make sure that you’re okay and nothing is going wrong.” Worry and concern cross over Barry. Something is defiently up and no one would tell him a thing.

“I’m sure the good doctor knows what’s good for me but Barry—-” That drawl that Barry has been hearing when Len speaks sends a shiver. “I can’t spend another moment here. I’m going to lose it.”

Caitlin frowns. “I understand that Leonard but it’s precaution. We have to make sure that you’re completely at your best before we release you.”

Lisa toss him a glance; it’s pleading and worry.

“Please listen to her Lenny. For once in your life listen to someone who has good intentions.”

It’s a jab at Mick. He knows it. Ever since he was fourteen he’s always followed Mick around, always did what he asked. He loved Mick and would do anything for him. Which that’s probaly how, no it was how he ended up here in this situation. Len glances around the room. Barry’s pained expression is the one that catches him.

Something was up and maybe if he stays in the confines of Star Labs he can get to the bottom of this.

“Done. Whatever you say doctor.”

Lisa jumps up. She clasps her hands together and begins walking towards the exit.

“I still have your stuff in your apartment. I’ve been crashing there. I’m going to go get your clothes and whatever else you might need. Do we have an estimation on how long he’s going to be here?”

Cisco shrugs. “Three, four weeks too. Hey, how about I go with you? You know to help out?”

Lisa smirks. Her eyes rake over Cisco before agreeing. “Sure. Plus I have some things I need to bring here as well. Let’s go Cisco.”

The two leave. Caitlin begins taking more vitals.

“So doctor. What’s really wrong with me? You keep me here longer than most places, you and pretty boy red over here keep exchanging glances and worried looks. Tell me the truth.”

Caitlin bites her lip. It was a nervous habit that Ronnie always pointed out to her. It was her tell when something happened or she couldn’t lie well.

“Nothing Leonard. We just want to make sure everything is fine before letting you go. It’s procedure.”

Barry nods in agreement. “Yeah. Procedure.”

Len quirks an eyebrow. Both of them were horrible liars.

“Okay then.”

                                              —–

Lisa sets up his ‘Room’ for him the way that it was in his apartment. All of his favorite books line the makeshift bookcase that she made for him. His clothes sets in the closet that again she made. His favorite sheet and comforter line the twin bed. Candles and flowers adorn the bedside tables. It wasn’t home but for the next four weeks it will be.

And what’s a home, A new one at that without a party? At least in Lisa’s eyes. Even though it was just the five of them, she managed to make sure that it was a fantastic party. One that Len bailed on the moment Caitlin began her karaoke. He retired to his room, picking up his favorite book and plopping onto the uncomfortable mattress. He flips to his favorite chapter and begins to read. His eyes skim over a few paragraphs before he completely blank. He can hear Lisa’s laughter and his heart hurts a little bit.

She’d been so happy to see him, a little tear trickled down her face when she came face to face with him. She had the most exuberant expression on her face that he had ever seen. It was pure and utter love. Thankfulness that he was okay, going to be okay and everything that she must have went through in the last nine months…. lifted.

The room suddenly turns cold. Len looks down at his hand and sees mist, cold mist coming from his hands.

What the hell?

  
He jumps out of bed, dropping the book onto the floor and rushing out into the main room. His hands were still doing it except now small droplets of snow covered the room.

He eyes Barry first. “You’ve got some explaining to do. All of you.”

Caitlin steps forward first. “Leonard…”

Barry moves next. “When the accelerator exploded it sent out a blast of energy, dark matter. It revised some particles inside most of the people in Central City….”

“We call them meta humans.” Cisco is next. He looks at Lisa, sadness at having to lie to her. “People with abilities.”

“You have Cryokinesis. The ability to manipulate and slow down the particles in your body and around you. Basically ice manipulation. Being in the ice when the accelerator happened gave you this.” Barry finishes up. “We were going to tell you eventually. I wanted to tell you right away.”

“But you didn’t. You lied to me. All of you did.”

Len walks out, Barry wants to go after him but it’s Lisa that does.

“I’ll bring him back. He’ll understand. He’ll be fine.” She tries to assure but even she doesn’t seem confident in her words.


End file.
